


icecreamhdaches

by oddishly



Series: nearly 8 days of wincest [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddishly/pseuds/oddishly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Icecream headaches!</p>
            </blockquote>





	icecreamhdaches

The next time Sam sees his brother, he's at a Fall Out Boy concert, of all places. This girl in his Psych class shoved two tickets into his hand mid-storming row with her boyfriend and it's not like Sam had anyone else to ask, so right now he's four songs in and trying to sway along in time to the music with his roommate. Who knows the words way better than Sam does.

"I'm getting a -- Brady!" Sam makes a _drink?_ gesture. Brady beams and gives Sam two thumbs up. Sam battles his way through the sea of 14 year old girls to the bar. 

The bartender is beset with desperate parents so Sam waves him off and instead finds a nearby stool to perch on. If Dean knew he was here he'd be fucking horrified. Sam can't decide if that's a reason to stay or not. He turns around to look over the bar again. The crowd of parents is getting bigger. 

"Getting in touch with your inner teenage girl?"

Sam falls off his stool.

"Very smooth, Sammy," says Dean, not helping him up. He leans against the table Sam's elbows just vacated.

Sam gapes. "What are you doing here?"

"Working," says Dean.

"Really." Dean's dressed to the nines, black eyes and red mouth and a tiny black dress. And licking his way around an icecream cone.

"Really," says Dean.

They haven't seen each other in seven months. Sam gets to his feet and puts the table between them, in place of killing him. "Working who?" he says. Dean smiles at him. Sam decides, heart in his throat, he doesn't care about the answer. "How long are you -- can I help?"

Dean's icecream is dripping down his wrist. Dean licks his lips, then his wrist. Sam catches his breath.

"Sam!"

He turns. Brady is shaking his arm. Sam frowns. Brady's not the person he wants to be talking to right now. Or looking at. Or anything, really.

"Where's our drinks?" asks Brady. He nudges Sam's elbow. "And who's -- oh."

_You left_ , Dean mouths, halfway through the girls to the stage and still making his way back when Sam catches his eye. He raises his eyebrows, licks the icecream off his mouth for Sam to see. Lets his eyes dip to Sam's mouth.

Then he shrugs. 

Sam clears his throat.

"No one," he says to Brady. He leans against the table, trying to stay upright, eyes on his brother, his mouth. "No one important." 

Dean blows him a kiss from the crowd. 

Sam shuts his eyes.


End file.
